1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lateral guide apparatus for a cross-country ski, to a ski shoe cooperable therewith, and to a cross-country ski.
2. Related Subject Matter
Copending application Ser. No. 271,515 filed Nov. 15, 1988, now abandoned, owned by the assignee of the present application discloses related subject matter.
3. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Apparatus for controlling the lateral displacement of a ski shoe whose toe is connected to a cross-country ski generally comprises a longitudinal guide rib mounted on or integral with the upper surface of the ski. In general, the rib has a right trapezoidal cross-section, which is to say, that the rib is defined by an upper horizontal surface and two lateral side surfaces that are inclined with respect to the longitudinal median plane of the ski. A rib of this design contributes to the lateral guidance of a shoe whose toe is connected to the cross-country ski because the sole of the shoe is provided with a longitudinal groove of a shape complementary to the shape of the rib. As the heel of the ski shoe is lowered into engagement with the ski so that the sole of the shoe seats on the top of the ski, the groove in the sole progressively engages the lateral guide rib which thus controls lateral displacement of the shoe and maintains the shoe well centered on the ski.
It is an object of the present invention to provide new and improved apparatus for a cross-country ski which imparts an elastic rebound to the shoe in response to downward movement of the heel into engagement with the ski.